


A Very Happy Birthday, Mr. Winchester.

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, blowjob, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: Cas has three presents for Dean's birthday, he intends to make this one special.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 37





	A Very Happy Birthday, Mr. Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Dean! This is my first time publishing smut. I hope you all like it.

After they’d gotten Cas back from the empty, it had taken them a few weeks before they had worked everything out. Cas was too afraid to bring up the conversation. He almost wanted to pretend that he’d never said anything for a moment. After a while of that Dean had ambushed him in the kitchen and confessed that the feelings are mutual and how much he’s wanted Cas. He’d later confessed he was trying to at least match how profound Cas had put it. He’d eventually given up in favor of not losing his chance, like he had done many times over the years. They have been together ever since.

It was almost Dean’s birthday and they still hadn’t done anything sexual past intense making out. At first he had chalked it up to Dean not being ready to be sexually intimate with another man. You can’t exactly run from childhood trauma. Though, he thought about Benny and the relationship he and Dean had. And After these past few months it became obvious to Cas that Dean wanted him bad. It was in the way Dean kisses him when things start getting heated. The fact that Cas had overheard him pleasuring himself thinking of Cas, if him moaning his name was anything to go by. At this point Cas was at a loss for why Dean hadn’t tried at all to become sexual with him. He had briefly thought that he wasn’t sexually attracted to him but that was also not possible with the evidence he had. He has come up with a plan to figure it all out.

Jack had brought back all their friends they’d lost to all of Chuck’s plans, along with Mary. Cas planned to talk to her and Sam about something important today. This universe’s Charlie and Bobby among those back. He went through his morning routine with Dean. They both currently sat watching T.V. while drinking coffee and eating bacon and eggs.  
“I was thinking we could do oak cupboards, they’ll be a little more expensive but totally worth it. What do you think?” Dean broke the comfortable silence.  
“I think I would love that. You tend to know more about these things than I do, I trust your opinion.”  
“Okay but, we’re building that house together, our house. I want you to love every aspect about it.”  
“I do love the oak idea. I was also thinking we can put in a room similar to the ‘Dean Cave?’ For T.V.”  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”

They’d decided to build their house instead of buying one. The bunker was now becoming the hunter HQ and they’d wanted to mostly retire. And Cas had taken to carpentry. Dean had already known a thing or two in that department anyway. So with that they were building a home. Leaving the hunter network to Sam and Eileen.  
“What are your plans for today?” Cas asks.  
“I was thinking of doing a supply run. Wanna join? It’ll go so much faster with my big strong boyfriend.”  
“As much as I would enjoy you objectifying me at home depot all day, I actually have lunch with your mother today.”  
“Why’s that? You two best friends now?”  
“Maybe we are. I also have dinner with Charlie.”  
“Busy today huh?”  
“Yes, someone’s birthday is around the corner and I’d like to make it special.” Dean grinned shyly at that. Cas leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I need to shower.” He leaves Dean smiling behind him. Biting his bottom lip.

He was waiting in a diner for Mary and Sam to show. He neglected to tell Dean that Sam was coming too, he hadn’t wanted him to get suspicious, if he wasn’t already. They both walked in laughing at something Mary had said. They saw Cas already sitting with coffee ordered for the three. They sit at the table with him.  
“So, Cas, what’s this spontaneous lunch about?” Sam cautiously asks.  
“And why just us?” Mary chimes in.  
“I wanted to consult the two of you on a decision.” He nervously states it. He pulls out the rings he has had in his pocket all afternoon. “On which ring Dean would like more?” He shows the rings to the two.  
“As in, engagement?” Mary asks, barely containing her excitement.  
“As in.” He replies.  
“Dude, finally.” Cas glares at Sam for that comment.  
“When are you going to ask?” She asks, invested.  
“His birthday. I figure now is better than ever. We’re building a home together as it is.”  
“I think he’ll like the black and blue one better. The black with silver is something he’d wear but the blue specks are like your eyes. He’ll want that one.” Sam answers in honest.  
“I have to agree with Sam, he’d rather it be a reminder of you than just cool.”  
“Thank you, that helps out a lot. Blue and black it is.”

He was already tired by the time he got back to the bunker. But he knew he still had to talk to Charlie about the proposal as well, along with his sexual frustrations with his soon to be fiancé. He found Dean in the kitchen looking over paint samples. 

Cas ambushed him with a hug from behind, arms around his waist. Dean turned around in the hold, placing a kiss on his lips. Cas deepened the kiss. He pushed Dean up against the table. Dean laughed into the contact.  
“Kissing you never gets old.”  
“The feeling is mutual.” Dean beams at that.  
“Miss me today?”  
“Yeah, I wish I could eat with you tonight.”  
“I could join you and Charlie.”  
“She wanted to talk to me alone.”  
“She’s my friend too, I wonder why she doesn’t want me there.”  
“It’s about her present for you.”  
“See, I could help her pick it out. Who better?”  
“You just want to know what your present is, don’t you?”  
“Shut up man.”  
“Absolutely not.” Cas smiles fondly at the man in front of him.  
“You’re right I love it.”  
“You really do, just like cowboys.” 

They stand in silence in one another’s embrace for a while. Enjoying the company of one another. Cas never knew he could have this and he’s grateful everyday that he can. They kiss before parting. Until Cas leaves they choose out more paint colors for the rooms.

Cas waits outside of Charlie and Jo’s apartment. Once she comes out of the building she’s in a yellow jumper with a dark green jacket, stunning as always. She slides into the passenger seat of his truck.  
“What’s up bestie?”  
“I’m going to ask him to marry me.”  
“Oh my god no way!” She screeches.  
“Yes way.”  
“Let me see the ring!” He pulls it out and hands it to her. She carefully takes it from him. “It’s perfect Cas.”  
“I’m going to do it at dinner on his birthday.”  
“Dude yes.”  
“I was thinking that for dinner tonight we could grab something to eat in the car.”  
“Works for me, was there something else you wanted to talk about? You have that look on your face.”  
“Dean and I haven’t well, we haven’t had sex, yet.”  
“What?!” She smacks his shoulder. “Why not?”  
“He sort of pulls away every time things start to happen.”  
“That doesn’t sound like Dean, he’s all about sex.”  
“I think he’s hesitant because it’s me.”  
“Hmm he is very scared of commitment maybe it has to do with that.”  
“What do you think I should do?”  
“Just talk to him, you guys are so bad at that.”  
“Correct, we are bad at that.”  
“Talk to him about it.”

Today’s the day, Dean’s birthday. And Cas has been awake for the past hour, watching Dean sleep. His nerves were keeping him from falling back to sleep. So he opted to watch the rise and fall of his lover’s chest. Dean began to stir and wake up. He smiled up at Cas, still sleepy. Cas smiles brightly at his partner. His smile is quickly returned.  
“Happy birthday, my love.”  
“Thanks Cas.”  
“I have an early present for you.”  
“It better not be breakfast, you can’t cook.”  
“It’s not.”

He starts to trail kisses down Dean’s body, making his way down, taking his time. Dean squirms under the affection. Cas looks up at him, locking his eyes.  
“May I?” Dean nods. “Good.”

He pulls off Dean’s boxers in haste. He relishes in the sight of him. He kisses the head of his cock. Dean giggles at the gesture. Cas licks the underside of it. Dean’s breath hitches at the contact. He’s fully hard at this point. Cas carefully swirls his tongue around the tip a few times, taking pleasure in the noises Dean makes every time he does it. He kisses the head again before taking him as far as he can in his mouth. Dean moans loudly as Cas lowers his mouth down. He sucks lightly before moving his head in a slow rhythm. He grabs the base before speeding up his pace. He’s already hard in his sweatpants, making a little hard to focus. He keeps up the fast pace, inciting incoherent noises and moans from Dean.  
“I’m close, Cas.” 

Dean is breathless as he speaks. Cas goes down as far as he can, deepthroating Dean. He swallows around him pushing Dean over the edge. He moans loudly as he comes down Cas’ throat. Cas swallows all of it. After a second he pulls off. Dean is still panting when he joins him at the top of the bed.  
“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?”  
“I did my research.”  
“Of course you did.” Dean giggles. “You should let me return the favor.”  
“Not yet, not until tonight.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m going to let you fuck me for your birthday.”  
“Cas, you don’t have if you don’t want to, have sex that is.”  
“I want to have sex with you. I enjoyed what we just did.”  
“Wait, so you’re not like asexual?”  
“I’m what you humans call demisexual.”  
“You do realize you’re human now?”  
“Yes and I’m a human that wants to have sex with this human.” He says with a finger on Dean’s chest.  
“Why wait though?”  
“Because our calendar is full until later tonight. You have lunch with Sam and he has something planned for the afternoon. Then we have your birthday dinner with everyone, which I will be setting up all afternoon.”  
“That still leaves morning.” He pouts while saying it.  
“We slept in, it’s almost time for you to meet Sam. You need to shower and so do I.”  
“Fine.” Cas kisses the pout off of him.

The bunker is decorated for the occasion and there are plenty of seats for everyone. Cas had made sure everyone knew it was formal wear. Everyone was arriving in nice outfits. Cas and Eileen greeted everyone. She was keeping Cas’ anxiety at bay with funny jokes and her radiant personality. Dean and Sam are the last two to arrive, as planned. Once they did Cas and Eileen joined their respective brothers. 

The dinner has passed with fun conversation and catching up with all their lost friends. Jack kept all the attending kids happy with cool tricks. They sang happy birthday and he opened all his presents. Touched by all of them. There was only one left, Cas’, he’s nervous.  
“If I could have everyone’s attention?!” He draws all the eyes to himself. Dean’s the most beautiful. “Twelve years ago I pulled this stubborn man out of hell and I’ve spent every day after that admiring his every move.” He steps into Dean’s space. “We’ve been through every imaginable thing and more. Through it all, we’ve always had one another and I know we always will.” Dean’s eyes widen as he realizes where this is going. He starts to tear up as his eyes search Cas’. “Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” He kneels down and squints up at Dean.  
“Hell yes!” Cas slips the ring on his finger and everyone cheers around the two of them. Dean pulls Cas into a crushing hug with tears coming down his face.

After everyone had left as the night came to an end the two of them still sat in the war room. Cas in Dean’s lap with his fiancé playing with his hair.  
“I still have two more presents.”  
“Two? I thought it was just the one left.”  
“The second is just a small thing. It’s on our bed. Let’s go open it.”  
“Okay.”

The small gift bag sits on the edge of the bed where he’d left it. Dean finally lets go of Cas’ hand for the first time since the proposal to open the gift. He pulls out the matching lingerie sets for the two of them.  
“You are truly the love of my life.” Dean says with the biggest grin on his face.  
“And you are mine.” 

Dean sets aside the gift in favor of kissing his fiancé. The kiss naturally deepens. Cas lets Dean push him onto the bed and peel off all his clothing. Cas begins to take off his in return.  
“You know what would be better than me fucking you?”  
“What’s that?”  
“You fucking me.” His smile is challenging.  
“That can be arranged.” Dean’s smile gets bigger, even more excited.

Once the two of them are fully unclothed, they lie with Dean over Cas, kissing tenderly. Cas gently flips them over, switching their positions. Eliciting an excited gasp from Dean. He mimics his actions from this morning, trailing kisses down Dean’s body. He takes the time to suck marks onto his inner thighs, winning him some loud moans. Cas takes note that Dean quite enjoys that. He moves back up to lightly bite his nipples. Dean is squirming under his every touch. 

He grabs the lube off the nightstand where he’d put it earlier for convenience. He opens the bottle and puts some on his hand. He looks into Dean’s eyes, asking wordlessly, he frantically nods in return. Cas starts to work open his opening.  
“Fuck, Cas.”

He circles his rim for longer than needed, keeping Dean in further anticipation. Finally he inserts his first finger, to which Dean lets out restrained yell. Cas smiles at Dean confidently. He works that finger as slow as he can manage until he’s able to add another and continues the process until he has four fingers in. He carefully hits his prostate a few times.  
“Cas, you need to, now.”  
“Okay love.”

He removes his fingers and makes a quick haste of lubing himself up, shivering at the touch from the neglect of his hard cock. He places a pillow under Dean’s lower back, and angles him right. Dean puts his legs around Cas’ back as Cas aligns himself with Dean’s hole. He slowly pushes into Dean causing both of them to let a few low moans. He bottoms out and Dean screams as Cas has to catch his breath. Dean feels so good around him. He begins to slowly move, rhythm slightly erratic from the arousal. They look into each other's eyes as he thrusts in and out. Dean has tears in his eyes.  
“I’m okay.” He pants the words after Cas momentarily stops. “Keep going.”

Cas does keep going, driving them both insane with his slow pace. He asks Dean with a nod and gets one in return. He speeds up the pace moving quicker and becoming more erratic, Dean’s noises affecting his every movement. His own ns fill the room, both of their voices letting out matching pleasure filled noises. He wraps his hand around Dean’s cock and starts moving in rhythm with his thrusts. Dean is yelling out Cas’ name as he hits his prostate. Cas continues to hit it, Dean’s close he can feel it, he is too. He slows down, causing Dean to pant desperately. He places a kiss on Dean’s lips as he speeds up again, hitting his prostate once again. Sending Dean over the edge. He yells into Cas’ mouth and bites down on his bottom lip. He tightens around Cas, making him come inside of him.  
“Dean!” He shouts now their lips are parted. He pulls out after a few moments to catch his breath.

After a few moments of lying in bed together Dean bursts out laughing.  
“What?”  
“Happy fucking birthday to me. Damn, that was awesome.”  
“It was.”  
“I love you, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“I love you too, Dean. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
